Alas rotas
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Eren es un omega con un terrible pasado buscando justicia por él y todos los omegas sometidos a torturas crueles e inhumanas. Levi es un alfa casado que a la llegada de su destinado sólo tendrá dos opciones: seguir adelante ignorando esos sentimientos que nacen en él por el omega o ayudarlo aunque con ello tenga que perder otras cosas... (Yaoi) RiRen


¡Hola otra vez! Traje otro fic de este maravilloso fandom, en esta ocasión manejaré el universo Omegaverse, como saben, este mundo es ya bien conocido por todas las fickers. La única diferencia que hay en el mío es lo siguiente:

\- Todos los Omegas tienen los mismos derechos que Betas y Alfas. Aunque los Alfas siguen estando dentro de lo mas alto de la jerarquía humana, los Omegas pueden casarse con quienes quieran, se les permite el divorcio y pueden vivir sin tener hijos, si así lo desean. No están obligados a nada en realidad.

\- Los destinados existen, son casos realmente raros, y cuando se dan no se separan nunca. Su unión es tal que incluso sin la marca los Omegas resienten la falta de sus Alfas –y viceversa-. Si el Alfa o el Omega muere, su destinado también.

\- Sólo es posible marcar a un Omega cuando es tu destinado.

\- Hay una alta tasa de infertilidad en Omegas.

Advertencias: Mucho angst, drama, Ooc, fluff, lemon –obviamente-, violación –lastimosamente-, palabras altisonantes, violencia física. RiRen, Armin x Jean x Erwin, Mikasa x Levi (leve). Mikasa x Annie. Y las que se vayan forjando.

A leer.

 **Prólogo**

[1]

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el sudor perlando su frente, recorriendo cada trazo expuesto de piel ardiente. Le cuesta mucho respirar, es un trabajo tan difícil como el continuar con esa labor que lo humilla más.

—Vamos, ¡puja! —una voz ronca le exige. No hay nada de amabilidad en ella.

Él en su último suspiro presiona con toda su fuerza, un grito sonoro escapa de su boca, echa la cabeza hacia atrás; mareado y cansado. Pero lo escucha. Es un llanto afónico, suavecito como el algodón, y él, antes de cerrar los ojos, alza la cabeza con cuidado, y ahí lo ve; sostenido por dos manos enguantadas cubiertas de sangre.

No puede verlo a la cara pero está seguro que es hermoso. Unas lágrimas traicioneras descienden por sus mejillas, estira los brazos, aunque está agotado por el sobreesfuerzo y herido, sólo quiere sostenerlo.

—Llévenselo —pero el deseo le es arrebatado. Un gemido de dolor nace desde lo más profundo de su corazón —No es tuyo, Eren. —Alguien le dice con desprecio, oculto en las sombras.

Eren se traga los insultos, y los sollozos que mueren por desvanecerse en su garganta. Antes de que pueda hacer algo más, siente un ligero pellizco en el brazo derecho, gira su cabeza encontrándose con una mirada fría para luego caer profundamente dormido.

[2]

Una exhalación de alivio manó de sus labios cereza. Huele a tabaco y un poco a jazmín. Él estrecha sus ojos con los de ella. Tan taciturna como siempre, pensativa. Una mueca nace en sus labios, ligeramente ansioso. Ha esperado tanto tiempo sentado que ya le duele el trasero.

Se pone de pie de un salto, estirando las piernas. Ella continúa sentada, las rodillas juntas y manos sobre su regazo. La bonita falda de lápiz cubre lo necesario, dejando al descubierto la palidez de su piel. Él sonríe un poco, mirarla es todo un placer. Así como está, tranquila y bonita, perfecta para ser retratada en el mejor de los lienzos.

— ¿Señores Ackerman? —el eco retumba en el inhóspito pasillo. Ambos dirigen sus miradas al galeno.

Asienten efusivamente. Mikasa poniéndose de pie, Levi caminando hacia el hombre robusto, de mirada cansada.

—Es un niño. ¡Felicidades! —la noticia, sin embargo, le llena el estómago de un sentimiento extraño, algo que no había experimentado antes.

Mikasa es la primera en mirarlo, estupefacta. Su bonita boca abriéndose de la sorpresa. No pierde tiempo al rodearlo con sus largos brazos, pese a la baja estatura de él, ella se acomoda perfectamente en la curvatura que une a su cuello y hombro.

—Un niño, Levi. Un niño, tuyo y mío.

Levi no está acostumbrado a los gestos cariñosos. Mikasa tampoco. Empero, convertirse en padres había sido un sueño de los dos. No algo unilateral.

Sin embargo, un sueño que pareció por momentos lejanos, pues Mikasa pese a su condición de Omega, no podía concebir. Un daño en su matriz la hacía incapaz de dar vida. Y Levi se había preocupado mucho cuando ella dejó de comer, de hacer todo lo que le gustaba, marchitándose como una flor seca, en el pórtico de su bella casa.

Se propuso un objetivo con el fin de sacarla de la depresión. Una tarde, cuando llegó temprano a casa, le dijo a su esposa que quería intentar en una clínica de fertilidad. Mikasa no pudo sentirse más dichosa.

El primero paso fue sencillo; exámenes clínicos, visitas semanales, pruebas psicológicas. Levi dio su muestra seminal una mañana del primero de agosto, exhausto por tantos chequeos médicos. Con la esperanza de que su intento diera frutos.

Unas semanas después les comunicaron que la _madre elegida_ para concebir a su bebé estaba embarazada. Ellos se alegraron tanto que por primera vez en siete años de casados, compartieron una mirada cariñosa, llena de anhelo.

 _La clínica de fertilidad para Omegas, Alfas y Betas_ tenía sus reglas. Los futuros padres no podían conocer a las 'madres incubadoras', según un acuerdo confidencial. Quienes se empleaban como incubadoras seguramente eran chicos y chicas jóvenes que pagaban sus estudios y no querían conocer a las familias que habían pagado para cumplir sus deseos de ser padres.

En realidad a Levi no le importaba mucho si con ello conseguía tener entre sus brazos un bebé, un lazo que lo uniera a la tierra. Un pedazo de vida.

Y finalmente sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas. Los Ackerman salieron esa misma tarde de la clínica con un bebé en brazos; cabellos ébanos, piel nacarada y preciosos –pero extraños- ojos dorados.

Levi definitivamente se enamoró de esa mirada cubierta de inocencia.

[3]

—Come, Omega inútil —otro Omega era quien lo insultaba. Eren bufa. La ironía de la vida.

Ese Omega que le dirigía una mirada de muerte, era el mismo Omega que hace dos años llegó al _Laboratorio_ , cubierto de cardenales y labios ensangrentados.

Eren al instante se prendió de él, lo cuidó como se cuidan a los hermanos menores, con todo el amor y cariño que le era posible dar pese a su mala suerte.

Y tiempo después, ese Omega consiguió hacerse de un lugar importante en el Laboratorio, comenzó a despreciar a Eren, se hizo amante, de _él._ Echó por tierra todo lo que Eren le había enseñado en esos pocos meses juntos. Cuando ya no le sirvió su protección y amistad, ese Omega llamado Kyklo se convirtió en un enemigo más en esa inmunda cárcel llamada Laboratorio.

—¿Te olvidas que tú también pertenecías aquí? —Eren lo mira convaleciente aún. Las cicatrices no han cerrado para él. En cama, con la intravenosa en la muñeca y la respiración agitada, le regala una feroz mirada a quien alguna vez consideró un hermano.

Kyklo sonríe de lado, altivo y orgulloso: —Una basura como tú no tiene derecho a mirarme como un superior. No eres un Alfa, y tampoco tienes compañero. Sólo estás aquí para ser usado como fábrica de bastardos. Una puta. Eso eres, no lo olvides Jaeger. Igual que tu madre.

Suficiente. Podía soportar las humillaciones pero que insultaran a su madre era el maldito colmo.

Importándole poco el malestar que azoraba su entrepierna, Eren tan ágil como una gacela se puso de pie, el catéter zafándose bruscamente de la piel, un río de sangre desde la camilla hasta el suelo de mármol.

Ignora el dolor punzante, quema, arde. Pero no le impedirá asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula a ese malnacido hijo de puta. ¿Quién se creía él? Sólo porque le abría las piernas a ese bastardo no era mejor que él. Nunca lo seria.

Eren estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo siendo usado como incubadora para tener bebés que luego serían vendidos a clínicas de fertilidad donde padres ricos esperaban cumplir sus sueños a costa del sufrimiento ajeno.

Claro, ellos no sabían, o quizás sí y se hacían de la vista gorda.

Ya no importa, no cuando Kyklo lanza un grito de dolor y se lleva una mano a la zona golpeada. Eren se sonríe completamente satisfecho. La sangre desparpajándose a borbotones.

— ¡Eren!


End file.
